Reapers
Description The Reapers are the first gang that you encounter in inFamous and accordingly are the weakest. Cole believed that before the blast the Reapers were just junkies dealing in the drug trade, but afterwards they took over the Neon District using violent means. Their leader is Sasha, a powerful Conduit. It is assumed that she founded the Reapers. The Reapers also seem to want to spread a plague they have which is done by pumping Sasha's black mind-control Tar into water sources including fountains and water towers. Closer inspection of Reaper bodies will reveal some of them as female. The Reapers wear hoodies with skull paint jobs on the hood, but this "uniform" differs from the different ranks. Upon storming the Reapers' hideout in the underwater tunnel, Cole discovers that the backbone of the Reaper gang in reality consists of unwilling citizens of all gender, that have been kidnapped and have the black tar pumped into them whilst in captivity, thus rendering them into drones that commit various deeds to the will of Sasha, rather than the previous assumption that they were all just drug dealers. Because of such process the Reapers seem incapable of human speech (however, this is the same for members of other gangs as well), only demonic grunts instead and sporadic vomiting of Black Tar. But in one strange case a Reaper conduit (in the side mission grave danger) was able to say "Hello terrorist, my brothers and I have arranged a little party for you." After Sasha was kidnapped by the First Sons and Kessler it is unknown who leads the Reapers, though it is probable she continues to take charge telepathically. This might explain why while Sasha is in the custody of the First Sons, she can still give Cole some Evil Missions, and assign Reaper Conduits to his aid. Weapons and Gadgets The Reapers have a wide range of weaponry at their disposal, they include: Machine Guns: These guns resemble AK-47's in terms of firing and looks, the shots can travel far and the Reapers have shown to have good aim. Although not the strongest weapon in the game, a single rifle can still be very damaging, since Cole is still not particularly strong at this early point of the game. The Assault rifle class weapons are the most commonly used weapon, compared to other weapons used. Shotguns: The shotguns carried by the reapers heavily resemble Mossberg 500's or M3's. The shotguns are powerful, short range weapons with a wide blast radius and can penetrate Cole's Polarity Wall and cause heavy damage to Cole, knocking him off his feet. The enemies carrying these types of weapons will rush towards Cole to deal the maximum damage at close range. Reapers carrying these guns are first encountered in the mission Medical Emergency. Miniguns: The Mini guns are heavy machine guns that can cause heavy damage at an extremely fast rate towards Cole. Though they are a force to be reckoned with, they are not commonly used by the Reapers. These guns are carried by Heavy weaponry Reapers. In the mission Trish Reaches Out one of the Reaper hold this weapon came from a rooftop Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers(RPGs): The RPG causes large explosions, the explosions deals heavy splash damages to anything near by, often destroying vehicles in the radius. Cole can use Shockwave to change the trajectory of the rocket, sending the rocket away from himself and sometimes even back to other enemies. RPGs are carried by Heavy weaponry Reapers and are quite frequently used by the Reapers Gang. The RPGs that the Reapers carry heavily resembles RPG 7, the rockets themselves have the Reaper skull logo painted on them. In the mission The Rescue when Cole is riding on the train one of the Reaper holding RPG ready to fire at Cole. Grenades: Most Reapers carry grenades and can throw grenades at you. They can deal a sizable amount of damage to Cole. Cole can zap the Reapers before they throw the grenades, causing the Reaper to drop the grenade on the floor and get damaged by them. Cole can also earn the "Right Back At Ya" stunt by using Electromagnetic Shockwave to knock the Grenade back at the tosser and defeating him. Riot Shields: A number of Reapers are equipped with riot shields, The shields can block the basic Lightning Bolt attack. An Electromagnetic Shockwave attack is a quick way to disarm the shields. The shields are clear SWAT team riot shields either salvaged or taken by the Reapers after they have taken over the Neon district. The shields have blue Reaper logos painted on them, along with a few blue paint stains. The word "POLICE" can be seen painted over on the front. In the mission Mysterious Signals some Reapers holding the Riot Shields on a rooftop. Turrets: Like the other groups of Empire City, Reapers can set up turrets at strategic locations. Some examples of the locations are on rooftops, sewer passage ways, and even on the rail track(when the trains are inactive). They are a nuisance to deal with due to the fact that Cole does not have the Polarity Wall power at the early point of the game nor does he have much resistance towards damage. Cole can disable the Turrets for XP and to prevent any hostile as well as friendly units from using it. Turret Trucks: They are basically mobile turrets. The turrets equipped on them are slightly smaller than ground turrets and harder to shoot through. Though Cole can destroy the truck itself as a quick way of disabling the turret mounted on it and can humorously knock the gunner off his feet. Tar Trucks: The Reapers use them to transport mind control tar in aid of spreading their plague into the water mains. They have no basic defensive attacks. Instead, the trucks are usually escorted by a few Reapers including a Conduit or two, and are protected by the Reapers patrolling the streets and the rooftops near the truck. These Tar Truck appers in the Side Mission Mobile Poison Appearance And Ranks The Reapers consist of different "ranks" that can be fit in these categories: Basic Reapers, Heavy Reapers, Kamikaze Bombers, and Conduits. Standard Reapers: Standard Reapers are the most commonly faced enemies in the Neon District and could withstand a minimal amount of damage. Standard Reapers can carry various weaponry, Grenade Launchers and shields. The most commonly used weapons are the assault rifles. All Standard Reapers wear red hoodies with skull logos on their hoods. Their outfits range from hooded shirts, jackets, snow jackets and trench coats, and various types of pants. Some Reapers bear police vests painted red along with red backpacks often with extra firepower. Heavy Weaponry Reapers: The Heavy Weaponry Reapers carry heavy weapons such as the RPG and the Minigun. These Reapers appear to be a lot taller and bulkier looking than normal Reapers, they wear thick padded red snow jackets with special Skull logo designs and unique stripes, they also carry large waist pouches with two rockets attached to the exterior of the pouch. The Heavy Reapers can withstand almost twice the damage than that of the Standard Reapers. However, they seem to be slower than the Standard Reapers. Reaper Kamikaze Bombers: Also known as Mad Bombers, are Reapers carrying incendiary bombs. This particular Reaper has two main methods of attacking Cole. This includes throwing their flair-like bombs, and charging at Cole then detonating their explosives. The bombers are first encountered in the mission Blood Trail. Reaper kamikaze bombers wear thick padded gray hoodies with a unique skull logo design painted on their hoods. The Mad Bombers are also used as couriers by the Reapers as seen in Side Missions. Using their explosions to take out other enemies will earn you the Premature Detonation stunt. Also the Bombers encountered in the mission High Ground when Cole is in the sewer. '''Reaper Conduits: '''Also known as Shockwave Conduits, are a special type of Reaper with multiple supernatural abilities. Reaper Conduits are taller than average ordinary humans, and wear long white hoodies adorned with the Reaper emblem. Reaper Conduits have three different abilities which include shape shifting into pedestrians, teleportation, and releasing shockwaves of concussive energy. While Reaper Conduits are disguised as pedestrians they do not show up on Cole's radar. However, they will be shown if Cole uses Radar Pulse. Reaper Conduits have two main forms of attacking Cole; these include shooting Cole with their assault rifles, as most Reapers do, and shooting blasts of energy at Cole strong enough to knock him off his feet. On a side note, Reaper Conduits bare a strong resemblance to Kessler. Reaper Conduits first appear in the mission Blood Trail, while Cole is following the echo of the electrical worker. Conflicts/business with other gangs The Reapers, along with the other gangs that took over Empire City after the city had been quarantined, are usually in conflicts with each other as they all wish to take over the entire city. *The Reapers tried to trade an engineer with the Dust Men during An Old Friend. This didn't happen, as Cole intervened. *During the side mission Street Fight a huge battle takes place in the Warren between The Dust Men and the Reapers. The participants in the battle include several Conduits and RPG users, including the basic gang members. *Cole often lead Reaper conduits during evil side missions against the other gangs. *Reapers have random street fights with other gangs in sections of Empire City, there is an area in The Warren where there would be a group of Reapers attacking a Dust Men Golem with a few standard Dust Men. *In the mission Anything for Trish, the Reapers and Dust Men have a fight on the bridge. Gallery Reapers_Not_Stylin.png Reapers_Stylin.png Reapers Graduation Photo.png Reaper_Makes_Bad_Tomato_Juice.png Reaper_Rave.png Trivia *A Reaper costume was unlockable in Playstation Home if you pre-ordered from Amazon.com *Also on Playstation Home is a mini-game called Reaper Shock, in the inFamous space. *They are the only Gang to have only one type of Conduit (excluding the Leaders), however, they are also the only Conduit in the game with two separate abilities (teleportation and energy blast) *In a side mission, the First Sons has been seen escorting their own Reaper tar truck in the Historic District, it is most likely that they stole the truck from the Reapers. *They are the only Gang that shows off any skin, as most of them are barefoot. *Although they can't speak, a good side mission Tied Down, involves Arc Restrainting 4 Reapers for interrogation. **Also, in a mission in the neon a disguised Reaper Conduit speaks to Cole. This may confirm Reaper Conduits can speak if they take the form of someone else. *Reaper Conduits can change their form into a predestian. This may imply they have the ability of form shifting. *The Reaper Conduits powers are blue, despite the fact they're evil. This may imply only more powerful conduits powers change with their current alignment. *Reapers occationally spits black tar out of their mouths. Category:Reapers Category:Evil Alignment Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:inFamous Factions